The Shining Green Knight
by ShotgunNeko
Summary: The Green Knight will stop at nothing to finally defeat the Purple Beast. The Queen of Aries will stop at nothing to have the Green Knight for herself! Will Yukino ever have the fairytale ending she dreams of with her Haruka-chan? Harukino to the max!


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Mai Hime/Mai Otome/Soul Calibur/ Ouran High School Host Club.

**A/N: **This story idea came from my good friend E.M. Praetorian's story Mai Hime: Mugen Shima. In the story Yukino has a fantasy about the chivalrous Green Knight who must protect her from a hideous purple beast. With Elder Master-sama's permission I have decided to give the Green Knight a story of her own.

This one is truly for the Harukino fans. Enjoy ;)

**Chapter 1:**

Once upon a time in a far away land called Aries, a daughter was born to the King and Queen. To celebrate this momentous occasion, a large party was held to welcome the new heir to the throne. Among the guests present on that happy day, were Siegfried Stauffen and his adopted daughter Haruka. Haruka, although only ten years old, had already learned the ways of the sword from her father, and was well on her way to becoming a great and powerful warrior. In fact, her incredible combination of strength and skill ranked her already more powerful than those twice her age. Although Haruka had many wonderful attributes, she was like most children, inexperienced and very impatient.

At this moment, the young girl was standing over the newborn's crib. As she peered down into the cradle to pay her respect, she gazed into the dark green eyes of the child before her. Haruka then wrinkled her nose. How boring! She would rather be out honing her skills, riding her horse, polishing her shiny green armour, or anything else she could think of.

"Haruka-chan." Her father said lightly, as he nudged his daughter back to reality.

Haruka quickly remembered where she was and smiled politely in the direction of the King and Queen. It was a Knight's sworn duty to protect those who were unable to protect themselves, and always act in a chivalrous manner. She supposed a newborn baby was as helpless as one could be. She closed her eyes before looking back into the crib. This time she was surprised as the dark haired little one seemed to be smiling right at her. For a moment Haruka forgot how bored she was to study the face of the future Queen.

"Haruka, pay your respects." Her father's strong voice urged.

"Yes papa."

Haruka then reached around her neck and removed a shimmering topaz jewel. The necklace had been given to her by her mother, before she died. It was the only memento she had to remember her by. Still, Haruka had resolved that being sentimental was not an attractive trait for a Knight, and so she had decided that the Continental Orb Topaz would be the perfect gift to offer the young princess. Her father had been proud of her decision to pay respect to the child with a gift.

Haruka then dangled the gift above the baby's head, reciting her oath to the royal family.

"I, Haruka, future Knight of the Aries Republic, swear to protect my King, my Queen, the newborn princess, and the entire Kingdom of Aries.

Everyone began to clap loudly, including the King and Queen. Haruka then placed the Topaz jewel at the foot of the crib, amongst the rest of the gifts that has been bestowed on the child thus far. Unbeknownst to Haruka, as she walked away, the young child had been mesmerized by her gift, and now began to fuss as the jewel was no longer in view.

Haruka had been representing her school, the prestigious Garderobe Academy, a school that only the most impressive fighters were accepted into. Haruka had already earned herself a nickname, the Green Knight, because when she was finished with them, more often than not the last thing they remembered seeing was the brilliant flash of green, reflecting from her armour. Haruka was of course the top of her class and had been chosen by her classmates to represent Garderobe in front of the royal family.

As Haruka took her father's hand, she was happy for the day to finally be over. If she had bothered to look back, she would have seen the Queen picking the tiny princess up into her arms and placing the Topaz jewel into her tiny hand. But the young warrior felt no need to look back, because she was too wrapped up in moving forward.

One day she would be the best Knight that the country, no, the world had even seen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Eighteen Years Later**

"All right Zweihander, it's up to us now." A loud voice boomed, stroking the sword in her hand. "It's time to finish the purple beast once and for all."

The Green Knight grasped tightly to Zweihander, her beloved two handed sword, and drew back to face the beast. The large, purple, snake-like creature hissed uncontrollably, thrashing its many heads in the direction of its prey.

"Okay it's now or never. This time, I WON'T lose." The Green Knight yelled, as she lunged towards her arch nemesis. As the two larger than life enemies collided, a large cloud of dust appeared, and suddenly the Knight could no longer see the beast.

"No! I won't let you escape my sword of justice!" the Knight proclaimed valiantly.

"Aw, that's sweet, and I won't let you escape without eating a good, healthy breakfast."

"What the hell! Chie? What are you doing in my purple beast dream?" Haruka asked grumpily.

The dark-haired girl smiled. "Aren't I always in your dreams?"

"Blah." Haruka mumbled, turning over.

"How can you fight the purple beast, without your trusty steed?" Chie asked, placing her hands on her hips and puffing out her chest.

Haruka rolled back over to face her travelling companion and looked Chie up and down. "You are definitely NOT my trusty steed."

Chie pretended to pout. "Trusty half-steed?" she said, pointing to her hooves.

Haruka rolled her eyes. "I hate Minotaurs."

Chie gasped. "I am NOT a Minotaur! I'm a Centaur! There's a difference you know."

"Minotaurs? Centaurs? All you mythical creatures sound the same to me." Haruka scoffed, rubbing her eyes.

"Someone is a little grumpy this morning. But I am most certainly a Centaur. Hooves? Check. Tail? Yes ma'am! Human torso with good looking head? You know it!!!"

Haruka couldn't help but smile at the last one. Chie was probably one of the most amazing creatures she had ever laid eyes on. The girl's body was that of a horse, covered in short, midnight black fur. Then in the place of where a regular horse's head should be, were Chie's torso, arms, and human (somewhat good looking) head.

"You're a freak of nature." Haruka grunted.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Chie grinned, taking a bow.

Chie then trotted towards Haruka with a document in hand.

"What is it?" Haruka asked wearily, already planning her next move regarding the beast.

"I believe it's a summons." Chie replied nonchalantly.

Haruka slowly began to read, before clenching the document angrily.

Chie counted her rage level. "One, two, three, and four......"

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" Haruka bellowed, looking over the document in her hand.

"Ooooh a four." Chie noted, before answering. "I believe it's a decree from the newly crowned Queen of Aries."

Haruka rolled her eyes. "I KNOW THAT. I mean, what does she want with me?"

Haruka sighed, exasperated. "I don't have time for this. I'm so close to catching up with the purple beast......"

"It's always about the purple beast." Chie whined. "Why can't we ever do what I want to do? Why can't you just be happy with being the most feared and revered Knight that Aries has ever known? Face it, you're the best and you know it."

Haruka grumbled in response. "I'm not the best. Not until I defeat the purple beast that has been plaguing this nation. Only then will I be the best."

Haruka sighed, and inadvertently traced a line down her face with her finger. Under her finger lay a scar from the last time she had battled the beast, a souvenir one could say. Haruka's battle with the purple beast had been on-going for the past five years or so, and her inability to defeat the monster was beginning to consume her. Years ago she had left Garderobe, ready to become the valiant Knight she had pictured in her dreams. But five long years of failure had taken their toll, and although she could go toe to toe with any other Knight and still come out victorious, the purple beast had managed to always get the best of her, each time they had met.

So, instead of enjoying life, Haruka had become obsessed with her training, and vowed that she would not rest until she found and defeated the purple beast once and for all. Hence, she was not happy with this new decree from the Queen, requesting her presence at the palace. She did not need this aggravation right now.

"Well, regardless you can't decline the royal decree." Chie continued, stretching her hind legs.

"I suppose not." Haruka agreed.

"Then hop aboard your trusty steed." Chie chuckled, motioning behind herself.

"Once again, you are neither trusty, nor a steed." Haruka argued as she grabbed her helmet and climbed onto Chie's back.

"Well then why do I continually follow you into battle with no regard for my own safety?" Chie asked.

Haruka growled in response. "Just make sure I stay on this time."

"Sorry boss lady. I make no promises."

"Fast then, the sooner we talk to the Queen, the sooner we get to leave."

"Aye, aye."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Natsuki Kruger sighed, as she pretended to listen to the loud mouthed knight standing before her. Natsuki was a teacher, who had tutored and mentored the young Queen for the last few years. Natsuki cared so much for the young woman, that even though her teaching was done, she had stayed on as an advisor, to help the young woman in difficult times.

"And furthermore, I am an extremely busy person who doesn't have time for this nonsense......blah blah blah....." Haruka's loud voice, droned in an out of Natsuki's ear.

The blue haired woman tried hard to hide her disgust for Knights and their prima donna ways. As far as she was concerned, this Green Knight could hop back on her horse, er horse-thing, and ride back to wherever the hell she came from.

She then eyed Chie suspiciously. Just what the heck was that thing? Natsuki shuddered.

"Kruger? Are you even listening to me Kruger?" Haruka ranted, pulling Natsuki back to reality.

Natsuki eyed Haruka, pretending to listen as the Green Knight continued to argue about god knows what. Natsuki unfortunately had the privilege of knowing Haruka back in their school days. In fact, Natsuki had once been enrolled at Garderobe Academy as well. She had been a year behind Haruka, but she had dropped out in her senior year.

Truth be told, although Natsuki was far smarter than most in her class, she had no desire to solve problems with violence. She hated fighting, and anything to do with it, and that's why Knights and their over inflated egos, really burned her up.

"Enough!" Natsuki finally yelled, silencing Haruka with her hand.

Haruka's mouth stopped moving momentarily, and Natsuki used the opportunity to get a word in edgewise.

"I understand that I have inconvenienced you. I have called you here not on my own behalf but on behalf of our newly crowned Queen, Yukino Chrysant. As you know her parents were murdered last year, and we suspect the nation of Schwarz was somehow involved.

"Schwarz?" Haruka asked, scratching her head.

"Forgive her. She's been mildly preoccupied and self-indulged for the past five years." Chie interjected.

"Hmmph."

"Regardless," Natsuki started, placing her hand to her forehead. "The Queen needs to be protected, and I thought of you."

"What? I am not a babysitter----"

Natsuki cut Haruka off. "Trust me; you wouldn't have been my first choice. But since I'm doing this for the Queen, I thought it only proper that I ask you first."

"Why would the Queen want her?" Chie asked. "She's a grouchy old general."

"Yeah! Wait I mean No! I'm not old." Haruka argued.

"I don't quite understand myself but it has something to do with the Queen's parents. I believe our Queen grew up enjoying the tales her mother would tell of the courageous Green Knight who stood for justice. The Knight who stopped at nothing to make the people happy"

Chie held her stomach. "Oh boy! Have you got the wrong person? Courageous? Helping others? Hehehehe"

Haruka turned to Chie and punched her in the nose.

"Owwwww! Ow! Gah! My face! That really hurt!" Chie said, hopping from hoof to hoof.

"Good."

"Knowing this, I called on you, hoping that maybe just seeing you would be enough to make the Queen smile."

"You've got a fan girl." Chie joked, ribbing Haruka.

Haruka then pulled back her fist. "Would you like another?"

"No thank you." Chie shook her head, trotting to the other side of the room. "I'll just be over here when you're done."

"Good."

Suddenly, a soft voice was heard coming from the stairwell behind them.

"Green Knight-sama?"

At hearing the voice behind her, Haruka whirled around to see a very beautiful and elegant looking girl peering down at them from the top of the stairs. Haruka's heart stopped for a moment as the green eyed girl met her gaze directly. The blonde wasn't sure exactly what had passed between them, but for a moment she felt dizzy.

"Kneel before your Queen, you dog." Natsuki seethed into Haruka's ear.

"Oh right." Haruka agreed, quickly kneeling. "Your majesty, pleased to meet you. I am Haruka Arm---"

"Haruka Armitage, the Green Knight. Daughter of Hilde Armitage, and step daughter of Siegfried Stauffen." Yukino finished for her.

Haruka nodded in a trance-like state.

"Yes, I would know you anywhere Green Knight-sama."

"She's definitely a fan girl." Chie whispered from the corner of the room, a safe distance away from Haruka's super punch.

"Thank you Natsuki-chan for bringing her to me." Yukino smiled, addressing Natsuki. "I am honoured that you would go through all that trouble just for me."

Natsuki nodded and began to blush slightly. "Well of course I would your majesty, I mean Yukino-chan."

Yukino slowly descended the staircase, as Natsuki kicked Haruka slightly in the behind.

"What now??"

"Get up to greet the Queen."

"Oh, right." Haruka agreed, quickly getting up.

"Aren't you Knights supposed to know this stuff by heart? You know chivalry and all that?" Natsuki asked incredulously.

"Well it's been awhile." Haruka argued back, making a mental note to brush up on her chivalry skills.

Before Haruka could think another thought, suddenly she felt the warmth of two small hands on her own.

"Please forgive us for inconveniencing you Green Knight-sama. It has been a pleasure to finally meet you."

Haruka was for once, at a loss for words. There was something incredibly different about this girl, and Haruka's heart suddenly felt like it was doing jumping jacks. What was this feeling?

"Well, of course it was no trouble at all your majesty." Haruka recovered.

"Hey but you said----"Chie was interrupted by a short elbow jab to the face.

"OOOF."

"Ahem. As I was saying, it was no trouble at all, sorry that I can't be of service to you." Haruka said, her gaze never leaving Yukino's.

"Natsuki please get the maids to prepare two rooms for our guests." Yukino stated, before turning to face Haruka once more. "Please join us for dinner and stay the night? It is the least we can do for calling you out here so abruptly.

Natsuki's mouth hung open, but she quickly shut it, and promptly bowed to Yukino. "I'll do that right away your majesty."

As Natsuki spun on her heel and left, suddenly Haruka was afraid to be alone with the Queen.

"Oh we couldn't possibly impose on you, your highness."

"Yukino."

"We really couldn't Yukino." Haruka continued.

"Please stay." Yukino said softly, squeezing Haruka's hands tightly.

"Free food, bath and bed." Chie whispered into Haruka's ear. "What's the harm in one night? We've already lost the day anyway."

Haruka was about to punch Chie again, when she realized her friend was right. Maybe it also had something to do with the pleading green eyes of the Queen.

"Oh all right." Haruka sighed, giving in.

"Yaaaaay!" Chie celebrated, and without realizing it she picked up the Queen and swung her around.

Yukino giggled, as Chie put her down.

"CHIE!"

"Ooops! Sorry, I got carried away." Chie said, covering her nose.

"It's okay Chie-chan? Is it all right if I call you that?" Yukino asked.

"Of course." Chie replied, smiling big.

Looking at her best friend, and the now smiling Queen of Aries, Haruka suddenly felt a small ounce of joy surge through her. For the first time in years, she was actually looking forward to something other than engaging the purple beast in battle.

What harm could staying one night do?

One last look at the Queen sealed the deal. Hanging from her neck was a large exquisite Topaz jewel. Haruka had not seen that Jewel in almost twenty years.

The Continental Orb Topaz.......

**To be Continued**

**Next Chapter: **It's the Green Knight vs. The White Lily, as Haruka battles a mysterious warrior by the name of Amakusa Benio, or Benibara-sama, as known to her fan girls. Benibara-sama seeks to marry the Queen, and she'll stop at nothing to get what she wants. Will the purple beast have to wait awhile longer while Harukafights for Yukino's virtue? Stay tuned!

LO-BE-LI-A

LO-BE-LI-A

LO-BE-LI-AAAAAAA

LOL check out Ouran High School Host Club episode 19 part 1 on YouTube if you have not yet checked out the host club anime.....St. Lobelia's Academy is the new Astrea Hill LOL

Thanks to everyone who reads and reviews.

I know I haven't written much lately, but your encouragement always helps LOL

ShotgunNeko


End file.
